The Retrievers
by Danny-of-TAWOG
Summary: Reference of 'ONG BAK' & sequel to 'The Protector' Penny and Carrie's prized possessions has been stolen, from Tina and her gang in order to get revenge on Gumball. Gumball, along with Danny, will fight the Elmore underworld to win them back.
1. Chapter 1:The Stolen

it was just another day at Elmore Junior High,

when everyone participated in the yearly marathon,

Danny and Gumball were in the lead of the men's division,

the two were racing with each other to the finish line,

"Gumball, are you hungry?" asked Danny while he runs,

"hungry? why?" asked Gumball,

"because you're about to eat my dusts!" said Danny as he ran faster,

"oh no, you're the one who's going to be eating my dusts!" shouted Gumball,

as Gumball ran as fast as he could, he ran as if he was a rocket, and was as fasts as one,

Danny had a blank face on him, seeing Gumball run very fast,

"ha ha!" shouted a victorious Gumball,

until he tripped on a rock and lost his speed,

Gumball was nearly close to the finish line, he tried to reach to it,

until Danny walked over, (epic win :D)

"darn it..." said a defeated Gumball,

"need a hand?" asked Danny as he offers Gumball a hand,

Gumball grabbed his hand and stood up,

"congratulations, man" congratulated Gumball,

"thanks" replied Danny,

Carrie and Penny came over to them,

"congrats Danny" said Carrie as she passes Danny a towel, and Danny wipes off his sweat,

"sorry I didn't win, Penny" said Gumball, as he looked down,

"think nothing of it, you were awesome out there. and that's what's important" said Penny as she hugged Gumball,

they came back to the school, and Principal Brown walked by and gave Gumball and Danny bottles of water, along with the other students,

* * *

(after a while)

Principal Brown announced Danny as the winner of the men's division marathon,

and the other winners were announced,

after so,

Jamie called over Carrie and Penny,

the two came over to Jamie,

"what do you want, Jamie?" asked Penny,

"I was wondering where you two got your cool accessories" said Jamie as she pointed to Carrie's hair clip and Penny's gold necklace,

"Gumball gave it to me" said Penny,

"I got it when I was little" said Carrie,

"would you two like to consider a bargain?" asked Jamie,

"what?!" shouted Penny and Carrie in shock,

"what's wrong? I got two hundred bucks with me to buy those" asked Jamie,

Penny and Carrie exchanged looks, and spoke with Jamie,

"Jamie, we'll never give you these. they are special in our lives" said Penny,

"but I got two hundred bucks, don't you want it?" asked Jamie,

"these things are far more important than money" said Carrie,

"that's right!" added Penny,  
"look, how about this? if you're going to be serious about selling your accessories, give me a call" said Jamie,

Penny and Carrie exchanged looks again,

"we don't even have cellphones..." said the two,

"fine, just write me a letter. here's my address" said Jamie, as she wrote down her address on a piece of paper and gave it to Penny and Carrie,

then Jamie left.

* * *

(after school)

Danny and Gumball were at the gym practicing Karate,

Gumball and Danny are doing Katas (Karate technique forms)

then Mr. Small walked in and saw them,

Gumball and Danny immediately sat down,

and Mr. Small took a look at them,

"you two, I taught you guys Karate for self-defense. but look at yourselves, you're covered in sweat. just take your time in learning the Katas. do I make myself clear?" said Mr. Small,

Gumball and Danny exchanged looks, and bowed,

"hai, sensei!" (yes, teacher/ master in Japanese), said Gumball and Danny as they bowed,

"that's good" replied Mr. Small as he walked away,

the two looked at Mr. Small as he walked away,

Gumball lets out a sigh,

"dude, I think he's just trying to protect us..." said Danny, comforting Gumball,

"what makes you say that?" asked Gumball,

"I read some of his biography back in his office, when I was stopping Joe with his pranks" said Danny,

"it said that he was once a Karate champion, and it all went to his head, and became insane with power. that's why he became the school counsellor" said Danny,

"that explains a lot, especially his ponytail" said Gumball,

the two lets out a laugh,

"want to do another round?" asked Gumball,

"sure" replied Danny,

the two stood up, and had another round of practice and sparred (practice fight)

* * *

(night time)

Penny and Carrie had a sleep over in Masami's house, along with Teri and Carmen,

they played games, watched movies, and sleepover stuff,

and after a while, they grew tired and fell asleep,

while they were sleeping,

Jamie, entered through the window,

and took Carrie's hair clip and Penny's necklace,

she giggled evily, and walked out the window,

"so long suckers..." said Jamie, as she ran out the window,

the next morning, Penny and Carrie were shocked to find their possessions stolen,

that time when they came to school, they were depressed,

Danny noticed Carrie floating by the hall, seemingly sad, and he approached her,

"whats wrong, Carrie?" asked Danny,

and Danny noticed her hair clip was missing,

"and what happened to your clip?" Danny asked,

"it got stolen..." said Carrie as she looked down,

"I'm guessing it was Jamie" said Penny, as she approached Danny and Carrie,

"you too Penny?" asked Danny,

"what do you mean her too?" asked Gumball approaching the three,

"our valuables were stolen!" said Carrie and Penny,

"I'm nothing without it...it was a gift from my mom" said Carrie,

"and Gumball gave that necklace to me" said Penny, (seen in The Amazing World of Gumball:The Protector)

Gumball and Danny exchanged looks, and nodded to each other,

"girls, we'll get them back!" said the two,

"a-are you sure?" asked Penny,

"hey, I saved you last time didn't I? what's the difference in retrieving your possessions?" asked Gumball,

"okay, since you're willing...here's Jamie's address" said Carrie, as she gives Danny a paper with Jamie's address,

"try and get some help, you're going to need it" said Penny,

"okay!" said the two

* * *

THAT'S CHAPTER 1! DO YOU LIKE WHERE THE STORY IS GOING? :D I BET YOU DO, KEEP READING AND YOU'LL HAVE SOMETHING TO DROP YOUR JAW ABOUT

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY)**

PEACE OUT


	2. Chapter 2:The Friend

(meanwhile)

there were two bikes racing across the streets of Elmore, and some people were betting their money on one of the riders,

the riders were Tobias and a fox named Jason, (OC of FatelessHorizon)

their bikes met the finish line, with Tobias victorious,

people who betted on Jason shouted in anger,

"Yeah! I rule!" shouted Tobias,

"You got lucky..." sighed Jason,

Jamie went up to Tobias,

"great job, Tobias" said Jamie,

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your hopes up with the cash" said Tobias,

Tobias went up to Jason,

"Pay up. I win some, you pay some" said Tobias,

"Fine" sighed Jason, as he gave Tobias ten dollars,

as Jason reached for Tobias' bet of candies,

until Tobias suddenly blocked his hands from it,

"Uhh...You lost, you can't take those candies..." denied Tobias,

"I'll take 'em. just put it on my tab" said Jason, as he reached the candies,

"uh, no...you lost fair and square, I'll take the candies" said Tobias as he took the candies,

one piece fell down, as Jason picked it up,

Jason unwrapped it, and found out it was just a piece of stone,

"Cheater!" exclaimed Jason, as he punched Tobias in the face, and walked away

* * *

(a few minutes later)

Tobias met up with Jamie,

"Where's the dough, Tobias?" asked an excited Jamie,

"I lost it..." sighed Tobias,

"Yeah, right. Stop playing with me, and give me the dough" said Jamie,

"They found out the candies were stones, okay!" said Tobias as he faced Jamie with a black eye,

"Oh..." replied Jamie,

Jamie touched Tobias' black eye,

"Ow! Don't touch it! It hurts!" shrieked Tobias,

"Well, sorry" said a sarcastic Jamie,

"I'll just give you half of what I got" said Tobias, as he gave two dollars to Jamie,

"Two dollars?! Are you kidding me?" said Jamie,

"Deal with it. It's all that I got" said Tobias,

"Fine. I'll see you later" said Jamie, as she walked away,

Jason met up with Tobias,

as the two faced each other, they sighed,

Gumball and Danny walked by, and found Jason,

the two approached Jason,

"Hey, are you Jason?" asked Gumball,

"Yeah, why?" asked Jason,

"We need your help, our friend Penny asked us to ask help from you. Since you knew Elmore's street a little more that we do" said Gumball,

Tobias giggled upon seeing Gumball and Danny,

"you're only wasting your time with THIS guy" said Tobias,

"In case you've forgotten, I was the one who kicked your butt before!" said an angry Gumball,

"Woah, dude. Don't blow a fuse" said Danny, as he pulls Gumball back,

"So, will you help us get our friend's belongings back? or not?" asked Danny,

"Nah. I got more important things to do than get some stuff back for some girls" said Jason, as he walked away,

Gumball and Danny accidentally bumped into each other as Jason walked away,

Danny's pocket money fell out as they bumped,

the sound of money grabbed Tobias' attention,

as Danny picked it up and placed it in his backpack,

"Hey, guys. I'll help ya' " said Tobias,

"Yeah, right" said Gumball

* * *

(five minutes later)

Gumball, Danny and Tobias walked over to Tobias' house,

"I can't believe you talked me into this..." sighed Gumball,

"What're we doing here?" asked Danny,  
"Guys, we got a big deal for this gig. So we better make ourselves presentable" said Tobias,

"This is a mission. Not a prom" said Gumball,

"Come on, just do it" said Tobias as he gave the two towels,

Danny left the backpack at the table, and walked to the bathroom with Gumball,

the two wet their towels and had their faces wiped,

until they heard the door slam,

Gumball and Danny walked out the bathroom, and found the backpack gone,

"The backpack! The money and Jamie's address is in there!" exclaimed Danny,

"Tobias must've took it for betting" suggested Gumball,

"We better get him!" said Danny,

the two ran out the door, and looked for Tobias

* * *

(one trip later)

Gumball and Danny found Tobias' bike on a parking lot in front of a warehouse,

they went inside, only to see people betting for fighters,

this was an un-happy sight to Gumball and Danny,

as they spotted Tobias' betting Danny's money,

on the corner of the warehouse,

Tina was there, watching fights, with Jamie,

"Hey, Jamie" started Tina,

"Yeah?" replied Jamie,

"Did you get what I want?" asked Tina,

"Got it right here" said Jamie, as she brought up Penny's necklace and Carrie's clip,  
"I only said the necklace!" said an annoyed Tina,

"Sorry...The clip was so cute, that I wanted it" said Jamie,

"And look, there's Watterson now" Jamie pointed,

"Good, and theres-...Danslynn?!" Tina was surprised to find Danny with Gumball,

"He might be after the clip! I won't give it back!" said Jamie,

"You don't have to. He might be useful" said Tina,

Gumball tapped Tobias' shoulder, as Tobias turned around and shrieked in fear,

"Where's my backpack?" asked Danny,

"H-here...Take it..." said Tobias, as he passed Danny's bag,

Danny scanned his backpack, and the money was gone,

"Where's my money, Tobias?" asked Danny,

"U-uhm...there...?" Tobias pointed to the betting counter,

Jason walked by to Gumball and Danny, overhearing their conversation,

"Who's the useless one now?" said Jason, sarcastically,

"I'll go get it" said Danny,

Danny walked through the crowd and suddenly met the fighting grounds,

the announcer spotted Danny entering, and mistaken him for a fighter,

"A new challenger has entered the battle!" said the announcer,

"Oh great. You just got him to a fight. Way to go Tobias" said a sarcastic Gumball,

"Sorry..." Tobias apologized,

"Definitely useless, Tobias..." Jason facepalmed,

Danny faced his opponent,

it was Idaho the potato,

"Idaho?" Danny said as he stared at him confusedly,

"Gumball will pay for what he did to Tobias! But first, I'll have to take you out!" shouted Idaho as he jumped to Danny,

Danny dodged Idaho, and Idaho splatted to the ground,

"Ooh!" everyone reacted as they watched Idaho's splat,

"I think I'm going to give up taking revenge..." sighed Idaho,

"Don't worry dude, I got you" said Danny as he puts Idaho back together,

"Thanks, you're a real pal" said Idaho,

"No prob" replied Danny, as he walked towards the counter,

"Wait,wait. Your prize" said the announcer as he passed a hamburger to Danny, (terrible prize)

"I don't want that. I want my money back" said Danny,

as he walked over to the counter and asked for his money back,

after that,

Gumball and Danny walked out the warehouse

* * *

WHAT DID YOU THINK? :D SO, THE ORIGINAL VILLAIN IN THIS IS TINA REX! AND I HOPE YOU'LL STICK AROUND FOR CHAPTER 3, BECAUSE THERE WILL BE A HUGE SURPRISE FOR TOBIAS :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL,NOR, ANY OF ITS JASON (EXCEPT DANNY)**

PEACE OUT! :D


	3. Chapter 3:The Debt

(The Next Day)

Jason met up with Tobias,

as they sighed to each other,

and all of a sudden they met up with some gangs from the warehouse,

"Hey!" one of the members shouted,

"Huh?" Tobias and Jason looked to the gang,

"You owe us money from those fights last night!" shouted a member,

"Umm no... This guy owes you..." Tobias pointed to Jason,

"What?!" Jason reacted,

"Actually, you both owe me" said the gangster leader,

as the gang came closer to the two,

and started beating them up,

Gumball and Danny walked by and saw Tobias getting beaten up,

"Guys, help!" shouted Tobias,

"Forget about it, Tobias" said Gumball,

the two then saw Jason being roughed up, and got a hit to the arm,

"Dude, we've got to help Jason. He can help us" suggested Danny,

"Okay" replied Gumball,

Gumball and Danny started fighting the gangsters, and slowly but surely, they ran off,

Gumball helped up Tobias, and Danny helped up Jason,

then Gumball and Danny started walking away,

soon after, Tobias and Jason followed,

"Dude, we owe you one..." said Tobias,

"Yeah, I'll help you retrieve those possessions of your friends in return..." said Jason,

"So will I" said Tobias,

"But could you fight to help me and Jason pay our debt?" asked Tobias,

"Forget about it, Tobias. We're not helping the guy who tried to bet our money" said Danny,

"Please, give me a chance" said Tobias,

"No" replied Gumball,

"We're taking Jason, since he knows more of the streets of Elmore" said Danny

"We might want to give these guys a chance to run for..." said Jason,

Danny, Tobias and Gumball suddenly noticed Jason leaving a stare in front of them,

then the three looked back and saw the gangsters,

"Didn't you learn your lesson?! These two can beat you up, again!" boasted Tobias,

"I hope they do, because there's more" said the gangster leader,

as more men walked up,

"We might have a problem..." said Tobias,

"No kidding..." the three stared at Tobias annoyingly,

"Run!" shouted Tobias,

the gangsters suddenly ran after them,

as the four ran for their lives,

but Gumball and Danny were much faster,

the four splits up to lose each of the gangsters

* * *

(Jason)

Jason hid in a corner, until one of the members spotted him,

but all of a sudden, Jason struck him by the face with a punch, and ran off,

Jason started jumping around tables to lose the gangsters with some obstacles, and some of them fell over due to it,

he ran over to a market, and leaved a pile of garbage and vegetables as obstacles,

Jason stopped, as he watched the members struggle to get over,

he laughed a little and ran off again

* * *

(Danny and Tobias)

Tobias met up with Danny on the same path as they ran, Danny was much faster compared to Tobias,

the two then met a huge trunk, as Danny jumped over it,

Tobias was struck in awe,

"How the heck am I going to get over that?" Tobias questioned himself,

but Tobias looked behind him and saw the gangsters about to catch up,

so Tobias just climbed over the trunk, (LOL, poor Tobias XD)

the gangsters couldn't stop running as they met a dead end by the trunk,

but soon learned to climb over it

* * *

(Gumball)  
Gumball ran over to a tight and small alleyway,

but it was seemingly impossible to run through,

so Gumball used a cartwheel to slide pass it, (EPIC :D)

the gangsters then struggled going around it,

the four then met up,

but they met a dead end,

Gumball and Danny were able to climb up the wall,

and grabbed Jason along with them,

"Hey, guys! What about me?!" shouted Tobias,

"Forget it, we got to go find Jamie" said Gumball,

"I know where Jamie is! We hang out most of the time! Help me up!" shouted Tobias,

Tobias screaming that he knew where Jamie was, grabbed Gumball and Danny's attention,

as the two helped him up,

"T-thanks..." said Tobias,

"Okay, lets get to work" said Danny,

Tobias then started staring at Jason annoyingly,

"Look, I'm not working with THIS egomaniac" said Tobias,

Jason looked at Tobias and sighed,

"Look... If we're going to pay our debts to Gumball and Danny, we're going to have to work together" said Jason,

Gumball and Danny stared at Tobias,

"Fine..." Tobias sighed

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER :D ALSO, MESSAGE TO THE CHILDREN: DO NOT TRY ANY OF THE STUNTS WRITTEN HERE AT HOME

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. INCLUDING JASON HE BELONGS TO "FatelessHorizon". I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND DANNY**

PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4:The Fight

The four went to the same warehouse,

"Jamie always come here for her favourite fries. We should split up to see if she's here" said Tobias,

"Yeah" said the three,

the three splits up and searched around,

the people recognized Danny as a fighter who fought Idaho, (or maybe dodged Idaho XD)

Gumball and Danny shuddered upon sights of the fighters, it was so very violent,

the announcer recognizes Danny, and spoke with a fighter with a bear like appearance,

hearing Danny as a good fighter gotten his attention, and shouted a challenge to him,

"Hey! Get over here!" shouted the bear,

Danny ignored him, and continued to look for Jamie,

the bear continued to taunt at Danny,

but Gumball lost his focus, and got annoyed and approached the bear,

"If you get a fight, will you be quiet?!" said Gumball,

"Maybe" said the bear,

"Fine, I'll take you on" said Gumball,

the announcer started an interest and announced the fight,

Danny stared at Gumball, Jason and Tobias came over to Danny to watch the fight,

"Hope he can beat him..." said Tobias,

"Are you kidding? He kicked a T-Rex's butt AND your butt. Whats the difference with a bear?" said Danny,

"Danny has a point" said Jason,

the fight began with a bell ring,

the bear charged towards Gumball, as Gumball did a cartwheel and struck him in the face, and fell down,

the bear stood up angrily,

and started throwing punches,

as Gumball avoided each one and caught his fist, as he threw the bear to the ground,

Gumball backed up a little and goes onto his stance,

the bear stood up and charged at Gumball,

Gumball did another cartwheel, as the bear caught him and threw him to the ground,

Gumball stood up, as he saw the bear charging right at him,

Gumball jumped onto him, and punched him on the head,

the bear got dizzy for a second, as Gumball climbed the bear and gave a push kick to the bear,

the bear was knocked down on the floor, and was left unconscious,

Tobias and Jason cheered at Gumball but Danny was left quiet,

"Why so quiet, dude? Gumball won!" said Jason,

"I don't think it's over, just yet" said Danny,

Gumball went over to the crowd,

as his path was blocked by a pack of wolves wearing leather jackets,

Gumball opened a path, until he was almost struck with a staff,

as Gumball saw Danny holding it with his very hand,

"Take five, Gumball. I'll take this one on" said Danny,

a wolf came out of the way of the other wolves,

this wolf was wearing a black sleeveless Karate uniform,while wielding a bo staff,

Danny immediately understood that it would be a weapons match,

so Gumball threw a staff at Danny,

but Danny broke it in half,

and treated it as if it was two Eskrima sticks, (Eskrima was Danny's original fighting style before Karate)

"Next fight! A weapons match between Black Wolf and the Danzalan!" shouted the announcer,

the wolf charged at Danny, and started thrusting the staff forward,

Danny blocked each of the strikes, using his sticks,

the wolf struck the staff at Danny as if it was a baseball bat,

but Danny blocked it, and used the other stick to thrust through the wolf,

the wolf was sent back a little, and held his chest in pain,

Tobias looked to Jason,

"Let's bet on Danny. That way we can pay our debts" suggested Tobias,

"Good idea!" Jason began scanning his bag for money to bet, and handed it over to a counter,

the wolf taunted at Danny with swinging movements,

as Danny spun at the wolf with the sticks, and struck him in a helicopter like manner,

both sticks were struck at the wolf's face and fell unconscious,

Danny bowed, and walked towards Gumball,

"Nice stick fighting, dude" said Gumball,

"Thanks, but I don't think it'll end just like this..." said Danny,

"Yeah...So do I" said Gumball,

"What're you two talking about? You owned those two! As if someone would mess with you guys" said Jason,

a bull dog went up to them,

"Hey guys, congrats on your win" the bull dog said offering a handshake to both Gumball and Danny,

of course, the two find it respectful for someone like him and shaked in response,

then the bull dog threw them down,

and kicked them both from behind,

Gumball and Danny stood up, and started charging at the bull dog,

the bull dog threw plates at them,

the two dodges each plates thrown at them,

the last one was thrown, Gumball caught it and threw it back to the bull dog,

which struck him in the face,

as Danny and Gumball ran and kicked him right in the belly,

the bull dog lost balance and got even angrier, as he stood up, and took a chair, and charged to Danny,

Danny ran to him and jumped onto the chair and kicked the dog's face,

as Gumball kicked the dog's shin,

the dog fell down for the last time, as Danny and Gumball surrounds him in their fighting stance,

the bull dog couldn't possibly beat them, so he raised both his hands, and surrendered,

the crowd was staring at Gumball and Danny seriously,

but Tobias and Jason were seemingly cheering for them,

but after that, another guy went up to them,

Danny and Gumball stared at him seriously,

the guy took one last step, and threw a coin at them, and gave them a thumbs up,

the crowd did the same,

Jason and Tobias, saw a large amount of coins being thrown at them, as they collected it all,

and Tobias took their bets from the counter,

Danny and Gumball saw Jamie walking out the warehouse,

"It's Jamie!" shouted Danny,

Gumball and Danny grabbed Jason and Tobias, and took off after Jamie

* * *

THAT'S CHAPTER 4 :D AND EVERYONE, IF YOU'D LIKE, YOU CAN VIEW ME IN deviantART FOR SOME DRAWINGS OR PICTURES :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY**)

PEACE OUT


	5. Chapter 5:The Game

Jamie ran out of the warehouse, as the four followed,

Jamie ran to an alleyway and met a dead end,

"There's no where else to run, Jamie!" shouted Gumball,

"I agree, Gumball" Jamie said as she lets out a laugh,

"What's so Funny?" asked Danny,

everyone heard loud stomps, as if an earthquake is starting,

but the moment it stopped, snarling noises surprised them,

the four looked behind them and found Tina,

Tobias shrieked in fear and hid behind Danny,

"Tina?!" Danny and Gumball reacted,

"Looking for this, Gumball?" Tina said, as she brought out Penny's necklace,

"And this?" Jamie said as she turned around wearing Carrie's hair clip,

"That's Carrie's!" shouted an angry Danny,

"Do you want them back?" said Tina,

"You're darn right, we do" said Jason,

"But first, I want to play a game with Watterson and Danslynn" said Tina, (SAW reference XD)

Gumball and Danny exchanged looks, but nodded to each other to agree,

"We'll do it!" replied Gumball and Danny,  
Tina lets out a laugh,

as Jason and Tobias looked at each other as if they're telling each other 'I have a bad feeling about this...'

* * *

(The next day)

Gumball, Danny, Jason and Tobias walked over to an 'All Martial Arts Tournament',

there, Tina and Jamie waited for Gumball and Danny,

as they approached the two girls,

"What do you expect me and Danny to do?" asked Gumball,

"We want you to fight in this tournament, and entertain these people" said Jamie,

"What for?!" shouted Jason,

"We want to earn some big cash on this, so you better not let them down" said Jamie,

"You never told me about this!" shouted an angered Tobias,

"Meh, I couldn't care less" replied Jamie,

"Why you good for nothing, worthless backstabbing troglodite!" said an annoyed Tobias, (Troglodite: from _The Words_ where Darwin offended Jamie with the name)

"Who are we fighting?" asked Danny,

"It's a surprise" said Tina,

"But to make sure you two won't back out..." Jamie stopped as she approached Gumball and Danny and wore collars on them,

"What the- What are these?!" Danny said,

"It's part of the surprise, now get changed to your gear" said Jamie,

Gumball and Danny went to the locker room,

and changed to their Karate Gi's,

the two walked up to each other and bumped fists,

"Good luck to beating our opponents" said Gumball,

"Wish you the best" said Danny,

the two of them were called by the announcer,

"To beating our enemies" the two then bumped fists again,

they went to their corners, as the announcer called their names,

"From the red corner; Welcome the Cat of Karate: Gumball Watterson!" the announcer shouted Gumball's name,

Gumball then ran out to the arena,

"And on the blue corner; Please welcome, the Danzalan Legend: Danny Danslynn!" the announcer then, shouted Danny's name,

"What?!" Gumball reacted in shock,

Danny walked up to the arena, and look quite shocked upon seeing Gumball,

the announcer began the battle as Gumball and Danny were just standing there,

"Dude, Tina set us up" whispered Gumball,

"I know, what are we gonna do?" asked Danny,

the then felt a shock coming from the collars, as they heard a message coming from their brains,  
"I told you two to fight! Or I'll make you two fight by force" threatened Tina,

"D-did Tina just threatened us with these collars...?"asked Gumball,

Danny suddenly punched Gumball in the face,

"Ow! Dude, what the heck?" Gumball said annoyingly,

"It's not me dude..." Danny said, looking quite worried,

Gumball suddenly kicked Danny by the stomach,

"What's happening?!" Gumball started over-reacting,

"Pipe down, you're ruining our game!" Tina yelled via collar,

"Y-you're playing with us? How?!" Gumball said,

"We had that nerdbot make these controllers for us to have fun with, while you two are wearing those collars" said Jamie,

"For now, lets have some fun" Tina said,

Danny began to beat up Gumball,

as Gumball fought back,

the two smacked each other in the face and fell down, as Gumball began to stand up,

Danny stood up, seeing Gumball ran at him,

Gumball ran, as Danny struck him in the face with both arms, which sent Gumball flying backwards,

"This game just got more interesting" said Tina,

Danny then punched Gumball in the face, as Gumball kicked Danny down,

it was truly a forced battle, a game which Tina and Jamie enjoyed playing, (like Mortal Kombat)

Gumball then kicked Danny in the face, which left his dizzy, ('FINISH HIM' Mortal Kombat reference)

Gumball then threw a flying kick at Danny, sending Danny flying out of the arena and into the ground,

Gumball and Danny's collar were turned off after, as Gumball kneeled and started breathing heavily,

and Danny was left on the ground all jacked up,

Tina and Jamie smiled in satisfaction,

as Jason and Tobias came to Danny's aid, and took him back to the locker room,

treating his injuries, including Gumball's

* * *

SORRY I HAVEN'T MADE THE STORY FOR SOME TIME :/ I WAS TOO BUSY MAKING ART REQUESTS FOR FRIENDS, AND STUFF. ALSO, I JUST HAD TO PREPARE FOR GRADUATION, FROM JUNIOR TO SENIOR :D (WOOT! WOOT!) ANYWAYS, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ON MY STORIES AS MUCH AS I CAN :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS,****INCLUDING JASON **he belongs to FatelessHorizon **(I ONLY OWN DANNY)**


	6. Chapter 6:The Tricked

Danny and Gumball wore bandages after the fight,

Danny's arms are fully covered in bandages, including his left hand,

Gumball was wrapped in bandages by his chest and stomach, and so are his wrists,

Tobias and Jason tried comforting the two,

and all of a sudden, Jamie came by,

"What do you want, Jamie?" asked Gumball,

"Do you want those stuff back? or not?" said Jamie,

"Duh, we do!" said Gumball and Danny,

"Follow me, then" said Jamie

* * *

(A few minutes later)

the four were took to a cave where Tina waited for their arrival,

"I've been waiting for the two of you" said Tina,

"What do you want, now?" asked Gumball,

"It's not what I want, its what YOU want" said Tina as she tossed Penny's necklace at Gumball,

"What about Carrie's hair clip?" asked Danny,

"You lost the game, you lose the clip" said Jamie,

"We played the game just the way you wanted!" shouted Danny,

"Too bad, we play this game our way" said Jamie, as she wore Carrie's clip,

Danny's anger grew big, seeing Jamie wearing Carrie's clip, he took a step forward towards Jamie,

but was held by robots, (The same robots from 'The Protector')  
"Where do you keep getting these robots?!" Gumball said seemingly annoyed,

"Nerdbot still makes them for us" said Jamie,

Danny is standing still, figuring out a way to get the robot off him,

as Tina and Jamie leaves them to be eliminated by the robots,

until all of a sudden, Tobias ran over to the robot and wrestled it,

and Jason came over and threw a somersault kick to the same robot Tobias wrestled,

"You two can fight?!" Gumball and Danny stared in surprise,

"Yeah... I do Kung Fu..." said Jason,

"And I do Wrestling..." said Tobias,

"You could've helped us in our earlier fights, ya know!" Gumball said annoyingly,

"Sorry..." the two apologized,

"Save the sorry's for now, we got company" Danny said as he points to an army of robots,

"Heh. Say Gumball, remember the time I attacked you with the same robots before?" asked Tobias,

Gumball facepalmed,

"Please, let's just focus on getting beating up the robots?"

the robots then charged towards the four, as they fought with their very might,

they broke every robots that can be spotted, and won the fight,

"I'm going after them!" shouted Danny,

"No! I'm going with you!" said Gumball,

"Gumball, you already got Penny's necklace. Carrie's hair clip is MY responsibility" said Danny,  
"No. After beating you up, I want to make it up to you" said Gumball,

Gumball lets his hand out, offering a handshake,

"We're in this together, Danny!" said Gumball,

Danny then shaked hands with Gumball, agreeing to let Gumball help him

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT :I SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FOR A WHILE, I HAD TO PREPARE FOR MY LIL SIS' GRADUATION AND I WAS SUPER BUSY -_-

LAST CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 7, SO KEEP READING!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, INCLUDING JASON (I ONLY OWN DANNY)**

PEACE OUT


	7. Chapter 7:Final Fight

Gumball and Danny ran over to where Tina and Jamie walked into,

the two stopped as they saw Jamie leaning on a corner, staring at them,

"Where's the clip?!" the two shouted in anger,

"Gave it to Tina, turned out it was worth nothing. Cuteness is for losers, anyway" said Jamie,

"What does Tina want with it?" asked Gumball,

"Beats me, but I wouldn't care any less about that clip if I were you" said Jamie,

Gumball took a step forward Jamie, as Jamie took out a long staff, and whacked Gumball by the face,

"Gumball!" Danny shouted and ran over to aid Gumball,

Jamie waved her staff at Danny's face, as he caught it, barehandedly, he took the staff from Jamie,

as Jamie took out another, but a metallic version,

Danny broke the sticks in half (like earlier fights)

Gumball took a step forward Danny,

"Danny, go get Tina. I'll take Jamie" said Gumball,

the two heard footsteps coming their way,

and saw Jason and Tobias,

"We'll take Jamie, you two take Tina" said Jason,

"Who am I really going to fight?" Jamie asked annoyingly,

"Us" replied Tobias,

"Go get Tina, 'll take it from here" said Jason,

Gumball and Danny nodded, and ran pass Jamie,

Jamie took a good look at Tobias and Jason,

"So, you two dorks are fighting against me?" asked Jamie,

"You'll pay for backstabbing me!" Tobias said angrily,

"Enough chit-chat, let's get this over with" said Jason,

then, the three clashed

* * *

(Gumball and Danny)  
the two reached the end of the cave, where they saw Tina,

"Tina, where's Carrie's clip?!" Danny shouted in anger,

"Why do you want to get that clip so bad?" asked Tina,

"I promised Carrie, that I'd get it back. I'm not breaking that promise" said Danny,

"What about you, Watterson?" Tina looked at Gumball,  
"I'm taking you down, since you got me to beat up Danny. Also, this is for stealing Penny's necklace!" Gumball said as the two charged towards Tina,

Tina whipped her tail at them, as Gumball slid under her tail, as Danny jumped above it,

Gumball tripped Tina by her legs, as Danny struck her by the head with his sticks,

Tina roared in anger as she stood up, and threw off the two,

Tina then charged at them, as Danny threw his sticks at her face,

Tina got distracted and lost focus, as Gumball and Danny went from behind her, and climbed onto her back,

she tried shaking them off, Danny fell off, as Gumball stayed onto her, using his claws,

Danny rolled back, as he grabbed some ropes and wrapped it onto his hands,

Gumball, then climbed to Tina's head and stomped,

as Tina shaked Gumball of and stomped him,

Danny ran to Tina and punched her by the face,

which caused Tina to become dizzy,

Danny helped Gumball out of her foot, and saw her moving around all wobbly,

the two threw a sidekick onto her legs, and tripped her down,

the two walked over in front of her,

"We'll ask it again, one more time. Where is it?" Gumball said,

Tina laughed a little as she pointed to a hot furnace,

the two saw Carrie's clip about to be destroyed by the furnace,

"You two are too late, anyway" said Tina,

Danny ran to the furnace, but Tina threw Gumball and tried blocking Danny,

apparently Jason, got the clip,

the three were surprised to see Jason,

Jason threw the clip to Danny, as Jason jumped off the furnace and jumped over to Tina, and tried wrestling her,

but Jason got whipped with her tail, and met the ground, as Gumball and Danny took one last hit onto Tina,

Tina fell unconscious and fell to the ground,

Gumball offered a hand to Jason,

"Thanks, Jason. You really helped us a lot" Gumball said,

"My pleasure, guys..." Jason replied,

Tobias joined in the group, looking all beaten up,

"Woah, what happened to you?" asked Gumball,

"Long story, short. I beat Jamie" said Tobias,

"I see you got the clip back" said Tobias,

"Thanks to you guys" said Gumball and Danny,

then the four went out the cave and went back to Elmore

* * *

(the next day)

the four strolled around the school, wearing bandages,

as they walked around, they saw a huge banner with a message written capitally: 'WELCOME BACK'

as Gumball and Danny saw Carrie and Penny running towards them and gave them a hug,

the two girls thanked them, for retrieving their belongings, as they promised,

"You guys are the best!" Penny exclaimed in joy,

"Well, we could never have done it without these guys" Gumball and Danny said as they pointed to Tobias and Jason,

"They deserve half of the credits" said Danny,

the four became known as Elmore Junior High's student heroes, and so on. **THE STORY ENDS HERE**


End file.
